


The Box (Series)

by PinkRathian799



Series: Kyalin Works [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRathian799/pseuds/PinkRathian799
Summary: Kya and Lin reveal their relationship to their loved ones in this four part mini-series. Find more on tumbr @pinkrathian799
Relationships: Bolin & Mako (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong & Suyin Beifong, Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110440
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	1. The Box

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a one shot, and well, the rest is history

"This is where the Chief lives?" Asami asked as Korra put the key into the lock.

"I guess, maybe she moves once a month to keep anonymity or something." Korra replied, pushing the door open. The two of them paused, taking in the room before them. They had expected pristine, but they hadn't expected so much color. In place of grey were blues and green, making the place feel tranquil instead of the prison they had imagined. Korra opened the paper Lin had given them, re reading the instructions.

"Theres no way this is right." Korra said, scratching her head. Asami went up to a photo of the south pole, the lights in the sky over an arctic tundra.

"She likes photography." She remarked and Korra ran her fingers over a blanket on the sofa.

"This is like... water tribe design."

"Lin likes the culture." Asami said, smiling slightly. Being in Lin's house made the woman seem a little more... human. Asami made her way to the kitchen, Lin's instructions said what they were looking for was in a drawer under the knives. As she was looking around, she hear Korra call from another room.

"Asami!" Asami sighed, following Korra into what seemed to be the master bedroom.

"What?" She asked. Korra held a photo in her hand, mouth gaped. Asami looked over her shoulder, gasping at the image of Lin smiling at the camera, Kya pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

"Asami she..."

"Oh Ravaa," Asami said, "do you think-"

"Thats Kya's stuff." Asami smiled, kissing Korra on the cheek fondly.

"She was the first one to congratulate us," Korra whispered. "I can't believe I didn't know."

"She's a secretive person."

"I know, but still, I thought I'd at least be able to tell." Asami laughed, the two of them sat on the bed, unable to pry their eyes from the picture.

"Korra, you didn't even know yourself until a year ago."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Korra ran a thumb over the picture, and Asami looked at her thoughtfully.

"You think that'll be us one day?" Asami asked and Korra finally looked at her.

"I do. I really do." Asami kissed her and they put the photograph down. 

"I wonder who else knows," Asami said as they made their way to the kitchen.

"I want to ask around but I don't want to... say something I'm not supposed to."

"Do you think Mako knows?" Asami asked.

"Hard to say, he's with her all day, so maybe? He's not very observant when it comes to these things." Theh chuckled and Asami pulled out the box from the drawer.

"I think this it," the engineer said, looking at the box. 

"Wait," Korra said, taking paper from the notepad and a pen.

"What are you doing?" Asami asked.

"Just leaving the Chief a note."

"I see. Korra, do.you think she wanted us to know? Is that why she asked us?" Korra stopped writing, looking to Asami.

"You're right." Korra said, "she just didn't want the conversation." Asami placed her hands on her hips.

"Huh. She put way too much faith in us, what if we didn't figure it out?"

"She knew we'd snoop." Korra put her note on the counter, taking the box.  
"Lets get back to Beifong, then to Air temple island, Kya's gotta have more pictures there."

"What about Avatar stuff?" Asami asked skeptically.

"Asami, this is huge. Being the Avatar is going to have to wait, I need to know how long the Chief and and Kya have been smashing." Asami rolled her eyes, following Korra out.

"You better not say that to her, she'll throw you in jail."

"Hah, I know better," Korra grinned, looking back before locking the door.

Dear Chief,

Got your message loud and clear: you and Kya are "friends". Secrets safe with us, Chief.

Lin put down the note, Kya standing behind her looking over her shoulder.

"Clearly, they didn't open the box." Lin remarked.

"Why? What was in the box?" Kya asked, sipping from her 'property of Lin Beifong' mug she had made herself (much against Lin's advisement). Lin took off her glass, reaching into her pocket, pulling out the handcrafted metal box she had the two of them deliver to the precinct earlier that afternoon. Kya watched as Lin opened the box, revealing the silver betrothal necklace. Kya gasped, and Lin turned to her. The older woman took off her glass, looking to Lin then the necklace.

"Lin are you-"

"Asking you to marry me, yeah." Kya smiled, pulling her wife to be into a kiss.

"Why go through all this?" Kya asked when they pulled away, taking the box into her own hands.

"I wanted to know what they thought of it."

"And they didn't open it?"

"Guess not. Got distracted by the picture in the bedroom."

"Huh, guess you over estimated Korra's nosy-ness."

"Next time I'll ask Bolin." Kya laughed. Lin helped Kya put it on, and they took a new picture, putting the other one on the coffee table, where everyone could see it.


	2. The Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako and Bolin stumble upon Lin's secret

"So Mako, are you ready for dinner? I'm so excited to see everyone again!" Bolin cheered. Mako grinned, loading their stuff into the back of the satomobile.

"Sure am, just have to stop at the precinct first, I left a file on my desk." Bolin sighed, hopping into the passenger seat.

"Its always business with you, brother. Pabu!" The fire ferret climbed into Bolin's sweater and Mako chuckled. The drive to the precinct was short, and Bolin had insisted on coming in to "inspect" his brothers workspace. The office was dark, save for a few of the night crew and janitors and Mako made his way to his desk.

"Where is it?" He asked himself.

"Hey Mako?" Bolin asked from near the Chief's office.

"Yes Bolin?" He replied, not fully paying attention.

"Isn't the Chief coming to dinner?"

"Yeah I think so. I don't know maybe she decided its not her thing."

"Hmm, well maybe she took it off your desk."

"Bolin, please help me look. Beifong went home hours ago."

"Are you sure?" Bolin asked, pointing to the door.

"Yes I'm sure."

"Okay well I'm pretty sure she's in there." Mako sighed, making his way to the door and standing next to his brother.

"Well," he said reluctantly," the light is on." He tilted his head looking at the light under the door. He lifted his knuckle to knock just as the door was pulled open.

"Oh, Mako, right?" A tall watertribe woman asked.

"Um yeah," he replied. She smiled and Mako remembered who she was. He hadn't seen her in almost four years.

"Kya," she said shaking his hand.

"Right, Harmonic Convergence."

"The one and only," he sidestepped allowing her to pass. Lin was sitting at her desk, her armor sitting in the corner of the room, which was odd, but she had glasses on, reading a file.

"I got you're file," she said from the desk, "no thanks to you."

"Sorry Chief, I came back to put it in the Dropbox." Lin smirked, did Mako see that right? Was she smiling? He looked again to Kya, who waited outside the door with them.

"Lin, come on." Kya said and Lin stood up.

"Alright, alright." The chief said, taking a coat off the hanger and putting it on. Bolin tapped Mako on the shoulder, pointing to either woman. Mako just glared at him, not sure what his brother was suggesting.

"We'll see you too in a bit," Kya grinned, waving a small farewell.

"Dont be late!" Lin hollered at them. The two boys watched as the woman linked arms, making their way to the elevator. 

"Mako." Bolin whispered. "Mako." Mako turned slowly to his brother the realization hitting him.

"Mako Chief's got a date." Bolin said, looking around like he expected her to throw a Boulder at him.

"No I- it can't be." 

"Mako did you see the way they linked arms?"

"I saw it, Bolin." Bolin placed his hand on his brothers shoulder.

"This means Beifong's got a date before you." Mako glared at him and Bolin raised his hands in the air as a sign of peace. Without thinking, Mako pushed open the door to her office, looking on the shelves for a clue. He came across a sticky note on her calendar reading:

Date night

Repeated on every Monday. 

"Mako, are you sure this is a good idea?" Bolin asked, watching the door.

"I need to know."

"I think we-" Mako shot daggers at him and Bolin silenced, turning back to the door. He went to a chest on the left wall of the office, it was locked and he sighed.

"Not enough evidence to be sure but-"

"What are you two doing?" Mako froze, turning slowly to see Lin standing with her arms crossed in the doorway.

"Bolin!" He scolded.

"I'm sorry! I saw her but I didn't know what to say." Mako facepalmed, wishing he was an earthbender if only to hit his brother with a nice flat rock. Lin pushed Bolin into the office, closing the door behind her. She didn't say anything, just staring at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Chief, I can explain." Mako started.

"Then explain." He was caught off guard, usually she yelled at him when he said that.

"Okay well, we uh, saw you and Kya and Bolin said- so I had to..." he trailed off, ducking his head. It was silent for a moment before Lin snorted with laughter. 

"Your laughing? Mako she's laughing!" Bolin said, laughing nervously himself.

"Have to admit, I'd thought it'd be Bolin digging around."

"What?" Mako asked, turning to face her.

"Definitely thought he was the nosiest of you lot, but I was wrong. Again. I'm too old for this." 

"Chief whats-"

"Kya said I should just let you two look all night for nothing, but I thought you'd miss out on the free food." The brothers looked at each other with confusion.   
"Kya's my fiancè, bozos. Now get out of here, or all of us are going to be late for dinner." 

"Um, right Chief." Mako said, darting.out of the office, Bolin close behind. They took the elevator, in hindsight they should've waited for Beifong, but Mako needed to remove himself from the situation to think.

"Hey Mako," Bolin said sheepishly, "Did she say fiance?"

___________________________________________

"Well?"

"You should've seen their faces. Thought Mako was red when Korra kissed Asami last week but this, I think I broke a new record." Kya laughed as Lin got back into the satomobile. 

"And Bolin?"

"He's probably processed it by now." Lya put a hand on Lin's arm, laughing.

"They're going to stare at us all night, you know." Kya said.

"Yeah well, I'll shoot him a look and Mako will spend the rest of the night looking at Pema's houseplants."

"Sounds like someone else I know." Kya insinuated and Lin rolled her eyes.

"That was a long time ago. And you weren't glaring at me."

"Right, I was doing something else." Lin blushed, and Kya rested her head on her fiancès shoulder as they drove to the pier. 

"So, we telling everyone else tonight?" Kya asked.

"Do we have to?"

"Well if we're getting married I think its time." Lin sighed, kissing Kya on the forhead.

"Alright, but not until after dessert, I want to be able to actually enjoy their meal. And I'm not taking questions."

"Spoken like a true Beifong." Lin side eyed her and Kya kissed her on the cheek, excitement bubbling in her stomach.


	3. The Radio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Toph discover a secret about their daughters

15 years ago

Kya brushed out her hair, watching tentatively as Lin paced the room, her hand to her chin.

"Lin, talk to me," Kya said, her voice filled with concern. Lin just looked at her and Kya shrugged.

"I just need a minute." 

"Okay, take your time." Lin looked Kya up and down, the waterbender pretended not to notice.

"Lin," Kya said calmly, but firmly, "we just made out, its not a big deal. Forget it even happened." Lin pursed her lips,

"And if I can't?" 

"Then sit back down, we'll talk." Kya replied, patting the space next to her on her bed. Lin sat down and Kya scooted closer to her, making sure their shoulders were brushing. 

"Whats on your mind, Lin?" She asked softly and the earthbender began to talk.

___________________________________________

"Katara I'll never understand this house of yours. Why are there so many stairs? And why did you have to make them twisty?" Toph complained as Katara guided her up the stairs. 

"Well you don't live here, Toph." The earthbeder snorted to which Katara clicked her tongue.

"Lin better be up here for all this hassle."

"She is, her and Kya came up here an hour ago."

"Heh, Lin and sugar princess."

"Toph!" Katara scolded. Toph laughed and Katara couldn't help but smile a bit, greatful her friend couldn't see it.

"What? There's not two people in this world with two more contrasting personalities."

"Zuko and Azula." Katara answered. Toph looked at her sarcastically.

"You should think on that," Toph replied, pushing past Katara and moving down the hallway.

"Oh so now you can see?" 

"Its a straight line."

"How could you know that?"

"Earthbending technique." Katara looked to the wooden floor, and back to Toph who jostled down the hallway. She shrugged and followed her shorter friend. 

"Kya!" Katara shouted, sighing at the lack of response. The radio was on in her daughters room and she offered a knock."

"For spirits sake Katara, just open the door."

"I don't want to interrupt-" she was cut off by Toph pushing open the door, staring into the room with her blank eyes.

Katara looked inside, her jaw dropping as Lin pulled herself away from Kya, looking to floor, cheeks hot with embarrassment. She nudged Toph with a chuckle.

"Still think they have 'contrasting' personalities." Katara asked with a grin.

"Katara."

"Hmm?"

"I'm blind!"

"Oh, right. They were making out." Tooh raised an eyebrow and Katara held back a chuckle, for Lin's sake. She couldn't wait to tease Kya about it later.

"Lin, did you come here just to get some sugar from the princess herself?" Toph cackled. Lin sat with her arms crossed and face scrunched in anger.

"Shut up," she replied. Katara put a hand on Toph's shoulder, pulling it back.

"We'll leave you to it, then." She said as they backed out, closing the door behind them.

"That was unexpected," Toph said as they made their way down the hall.

"Completely, I mean I expect this from Kya, but Lin? Thought you would've raised her to be careful."

"Thought the same about Tenzin too." Toph remarked and Katara swatted her on the shoulder.

"I hope we didn't ruin it." Katara said later, quietly.

"They'll be fine." Toph replied, sitting on the lawn chair, putting her feet up.

"You sure?" 

"Yeah, Lin might need time. But Kya will take care of it." Toph flicked sand out of her nails and Katara cast a glance back at the temple, relishing over how Toph had called her daughter by her name.

"You're right, guess we'll see how this plays out." Katara said, leaning back in a chair of her own.

"If it doesn't work out, Lin will just move onto Bumi."

"Toph!" Toph chuckled, her hair infront of her eyes.

"I'm kidding. But seriously-"

"Not another word."

"Alright, alright." Katara sat back, taking a deep breath, issuing a silent prayer that it worked out for her daughter, and Lin. They both deserved happiness, and it looked like they may have found it in each other. 

___________________________________________

Present Day (after "The Box", before "The Office")

"Lin!" Kya called, preparing to press the transmit button.

"I'm here, I'm here." The metal bender said, sitting next to her fiance and kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"I'm about to tell my mom." 

"Already?" Lin asked. Kya looked at her wife to be, a smile on her face.

"I cant wait any longer." Kya said.

"Alright, go for it." Lin wrapped an arm around the waterbender, preparing herself.

"Mom?" Kya asked. There was a moment of static, but then the radio chimed in.

"Kya! It's Tonraq, Katara's just coming in now." Kya's leg was shaking and Lin smiled at her excitement. 

"Kya?" Katara asked fromt eh other side of the radio, her voice as comforting as ever.

"Mom! I have something to tell you." Kya built up the suspense, looking to Lin for one last dose of confidence before taking a breath.  
"Lin and I are getting married!" She said. The other side was quiet for a second and Kya tried not to let her hopes get down.

"Kya Cloud, I better have been the first one you told!" Her mother said. Kya laughed pressing the button immediately.

"Of course! And, its going to be Kya Beifong now, mom." Lin looked at her with a raised eyebrow, they hadn't discussed that. She didn't mind, not all, but she would have to make sure Kya was sure about it later. 

"I'm happy for you, both of you." Katara's voice claimed, and Lin felt, for a moment, like she wanted to tell her mother next. Kya pulled Lin into a hug, kissing her and Lin held her there.

"I'm sending a picture of the necklace and everything. We'll get you down here for the wedding." Kya said.

"I look forward to it." 

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too, honey. Lin dear,.are you there?"

"I'm here Katara."

"I love you Lin, take care of my daughter."

"Love you too, Katara. Ami promise nothing will happen to her." She could envision Katara's happy smirk from the other side as they hung up. Kya stood up, shifting her position so she was on Lin's lap, pulling her into a deep kiss. 

"I love you," Kya whispered. Lin kissed her a few more times before replying.

"I love you too." A cough came from the edge of the room and Lin recoiled when she saw her mother standing there.

"Mom?" She asked, standing up.

"Who else would it be?" Toph replied with a grin. 

"Hey sugar princess," Toph greeted Kya. Kya offered a small wave before remembering a wave was nothing to someone who couldn't see it.

"Its good to see you, Toph."

"Lin," Toph began, "were you going to tell me you're getting married or am I just supposed to find out for myself?" Lin chuckled, walking over to her mother and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I planned too, tomorrow." Toph snorted, her face shooting in the direction of Kya again.

"Well come here," she grunted and Kya made her way over to them. "Bend, I want to see what my daughter came up with." Lin rolled her eyes and Kya made eye contact with her fiance as she took the necklace and gave it to Toph. After a moment of Toph feeling the groves and getting the basic shap she nodded in approval.

"Lin this is your biggest accomplishment." She said. Lin scoffed and Kya chuckled.

"Thanks, mom." 

"I love you, Lin." Toph said and Lin was caught off guard, looking to Kya once again, for answers. Kya smiled softly, nudging her head in the direction of Toph.

"I love you too, mom."

"Hmmm." Toph responded. "I'm overstating my welcome. Send the details to the swamp."

"Why? You seem to know before I even tell you."

"Fair enough, but I want to brag to you're sister I knew first."

"Fine, but not until next week, sje won't know till then."

"Always so dramatic. Deal. See you around Lin, Kya." Lin looked to Kya with a raised eyebrow. Toph Beifong using a first name was a sign that she respected you. The elder Beifong left and the two of them were left in their apartment alone.

"That went well," Kya said, sitting down on the sofa. "Can we expect your mom to just... show up when she wants?" Lin flopped down next to her, leaning on Kya's shoulder, letting the waterbender stroke her hair.

"Oh definitely. Something about the vines, she sees us or something whimsical like that." Kya chuckled, planting a kiss on her lovers head. 

"Ready for the final announcement next week?" She asked. Lin didn't even stiffen, or bristle, or seem nervous in any way when she responded.

"Absolutely."


	4. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dinner gone wild reveals to the rest of their family that Lin and Kya are dating.

Tenzin took a seat, sitting Rohan on his lap, bouncing his soon to be toddler.

"Oh, Bataar isn't he the cutest thing?" Suyin said fawning over the little.

"He's adorable." Bataar replied. "Any signs of bending yet?" Bataar asked.

"Well, I can't be totally sure, but I think we have another airbender on our hands!" Suyin cheered, drawing attention to herself.

"I would do anything for another one." She said, causing her husband's eyes to widen in fear.

"No. Please.""oh come on, one more honey." Bataar scoffed, moving to sit with his sons. Su frowned returning her gaze back to Rohan. She was caught off guard when her sister took a seat beside her.

"Lin! You made it!" She smiled, Lin nodded, setting down a place full of food Kya sat next to her and Suyin reached over to shake her hand.

"Its been too long, Kya."

"Much, there's so much to catch you up on, Su." The waterbender said, looking to Lin who ignored her. It wasn't long before Mako and Bolin stumbled into the room, heaving and leaning on each other.

"Hey! Take it outside!" Pema shouted, nearly spilling a tray of beverages.

"Sorry its just- Korra?" Mako asked.

"Shes outside with Asami, they'll be in as soon as Korra gets a whiff of this fish." Tonraq said, eyeing up the dish. 

"Can't wait." They pushed past the crowd and Su rolled her eyes.

"Remind me so much of the twins." She remarked and Lin snorted.

"Worse." Her older sister said and Suyin laughed.

"Lin, I'm going to the kitchen to get a drink, want something?" Kya asked.

"Hmm? Something strong." Kya looked at her doubtfully and Suyin glanced toward Tenzin, who seemed to pick up on the energy.

"Come with me." Kya said, pulling her arm.

"Alright, fine. I'll be right back Su." Lin said being dragged away by Kya. Su looked to Tenzinsho put Rohan in his uncle's lap.

"Did you-" they said in unison.

"Sorry, you go." Tenzin said.

"That was weird, right?" Su asked, looking at her sister and Kya from the table. The two were leaned against the counter, Kya pouring a waterbenders portion of wine, engaged in conversation.

"They arrived together." Tenzin said and Su pursed her lips.

"Do you think Kya's living with her?" Su asked.

"Its possible. She's been staying in the city for a while now, I assumed she had her own place or an ex's to crash, maybe she's been staying with Lin." The two woman came back, returning to their seat.

"Sorry," Lin laughed as she sat down. Su looked to Tenzin again.  
Is she laughing?

I think so?

"So, Kya, where have you been staying?" Su asked, flattening her robe. Kya took a long sip of her wine, finishing nearly a third of it before answering.

"With Lin. She's um... been letting me stay with her. Just to be closer to the hospital and all."

"Thats very kind of you Lin," Tenzin said, "I didn't know you were so fond of the homeless." Kya flung a spoonful of mashed potatoes off her spoon at her brother who blew it against the wall.

"Ha. Ha." Tenzin smiled, proud of himself. 

"Beifong!" Su and Lin looked at the use of their last name, to see Korra, Asami, Mako and Bolin standing at the door. Lin rolled her eyes and Kya patted her on the shoulder, smiling.

"Yes?" Lin asked, standing up and spreading her arms.

"You... you lied to me!" Korra argued. Su looked between the two of them. It didn't seem hostile but.. playful wasn't in Lin's nature. At least she didn't think so.

"Actually I just didn't tell you the truth. Besides, you didn't ask me."

"You told them before us?"

"No, I gave you guys the key to our apartment, and I even gave you the box. You just didn't look in it." Korra's eyes met Asami's a look of realization dawning on them. 

"Why... why did you-"

"Wanted to know what you thought. And maybe rub it in a bit." Korra furrowed her brows and Lin smirked. Su looked back to Tenzin when Kya wrapped an arm around Lin's.

Oh my god. She mouthed as the bald airbenders face lit up a bright red. 

"Were you in on this?" Asami asked.

"Oh yeah, this whole operation was my idea." Kya replied. "I just thought it'd be funnier coming from Lin. And as always, I was right."

"You're not always right-" Lin began, she was shut down with a look from the waterbender.

"Does someone care to explain whats going on here?" Bumi asked, bouncing Rohan. "I'm getting the sense I don't have all the details."

"Beifong and Kya are getting married!" Korra said and the unanimous gasp in the room was followed by silence.

"Suprise." Lin said, a grin on her face. 

"Kya, whats the meaning of this?" Tenzin asked.

"Tenzin, its pretty straightforward..." his sister replied. Su was too busy looking at Lin, and then to Kya, who now at a second glance did have a new betrothal necklace. One that had Lin's impeccable bending skills all over it. 

"Lin are you... oh my god!" Su cheered, jumping up to hug her sister. "You're getting married?" Lin stood stiff in her sisters grip, patting Su on the back until she was released.

"Yeah, I mean I thought that was obvious." Su ignored her passive aggression, smiling at Kya who winked at her older brother across the room. 

"Kya you... how?" Kya laughed, placing a hand on Su's shoulder.

"It just happened. These last what, fourteen, fifteen years, have been the-"

"FIFTEEN YEARS?" everyone shouted and Lin plugged her ears.

"Ow. Spirits you don't have to be so loud."

"You've been together for fifteen years?" Pema asked, finally setting down the beverage tray.

"Yeah. Honestly, I don't know how no one picked up on it." Kya said, "except Bumi."

"How'd Bumi know?" Kai asked.

"Thats... not for young ears to hear." Kya replied, causing the two of them to blush. Su sat down, her head rushing with thoughts. Her sister had been seeing someone for fifteen years and she had no idea. Some sister she was. She wasn't sure how she felt about the secrecy, but she shoved whatever feelings those were aside and focused on how happy she was for her sister. 

___________________________________________

Kya flopped onto the sofa next to her fiance, the effects of the wine fading and leaving her feeling tired.

"That was a lot." She said to Lin, who was already half asleep next to her.

"Agreed, way to much."

"But it feels good, doesn't it?" Lin opened her eyes, looking at the beautiful girl beside her.

"It feels amazing, Kya." Kya kissed her her lips tasted like wine, she didn't mind totally, but she preffered the authentic Lin.

"Lin, I can't wait to marry you." She whispered.

"I can't wait either."

"We should do it. Tomorrow?" Lin looked to her.

"What?"

"Lets go to city hall, and get someone to do it."

"You don't want a big wedding? What about your mom?" Kya sighed, leaning back.

"Mom will understand. Besides, after today I realized that I just want it to be the two of us. Like its always been." Lin leaned over, kissing her.

"Okay, but we're not getting married in city hall. I have a plan."

"How could you possibly have a plan?" Lin shrugged, flexing a hand out in front of her.

"I wanted to make sure we had our bases covered." Kys chuckled, kissing her again."

"Thats why I love you, Lin Beifong." She said before nuzzling herself into Lin's shoulder, the two of them falling asleep on the sofa. 

Thought it was done? Hehehehehe

"The spirit world?" Kya asked, staring into the beam.

"Yup. Korra recommended it once she got back. I figured we'd honeymoon, but this is better." Kya smiled, and the two stepped into the beam. On the other side was a green field, flowers stretched across for miles, and in the middle, a cottage. Spirits gathered around a table, sipping tea. 

"They're here!" The spirits called and Kya looked to Lin, whos face revealed nothing. The door of the cottage swung open and an old man, carrying a tea pot and a saucer smiled at them.

"You're early!" He said over the spirit chatter.

"I'm punctual." Lin replied as the two walked up to him.

"Iroh?" Kya asked, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Its been a long time, Kya," he said, "the last time I saw you... you were this high." He put his hand next to his waist.

"Lin did you-"

"Korra mentioned he was here, during harmonic convergence. I had to see for myself."

"And she couldn't stop coming to see her uncle!" Iroh added, pouring two more cups. Kya looked at her wife to be, who smiled in a way that made her look ethereal. Lin had a connection to this place, different then Jinora's or Tenzin's, but a connection. The one time Kya had been here, it had been whole fully unpleasant. She was starting to think her opinion of it was going to change.

"Well, are we going to stand here all day or is there going to be a wedding?" Iroh asked.

It didn't take them long to get ready, the spirits put a veil of light around them, decorating Kya's hair with flowers and giving Lin a panda lily to give once their vows were done.

"Su's going to loose her mind." Kya said aftwrward, when they sat on the grass. 

"She got married without me." Lin argued.

"Fair enough." Kya laid in the grass and Lin joined her.

"I could stay here forever," the waterbender said.

"Me too," Lin replied, holding Kya's hand in hers. "Me too."


End file.
